


Choices and Chances

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Garcia's family is suddenly back after Rittenhouse has been defeated. Lucy is a masochist.





	1. Aftermath

It’s been six months since Garcia Flynn put four bullets in Emma Whitmore’s chest- it’s been six months since Lucy Preston finished her off with one to the head. In those six months Lucy, Garcia, Rufus, and Jiya had all worked hard to undo so many of Rittenhouse’s wrongs. It had been such a haze that Lucy didn’t realize the change until she saw a missing person poster online.

“Garcia Flynn.” She seethed, as she slapped a piece of paper down on his desk. “When were you going to tell me about this?” Flynn looks down through his reading glasses, apparently, the person missing is him.

“Garcia Flynn was reported missing on September 4th, 2014 by his wife, Lorena Flynn. If you have any information regarding this disappearance, please contact the Dubrovnik police. There is a cash reward for information leading to a resolution.” She reads aloud, tears silently filling her eyes.

“Lucy. I didn’t know.” Garcia stammers. It isn’t a lie, he really didn’t know. He hadn’t even thought to check and see if his wife and daughter had been saved. He was too busy trying to help Lucy get Amy back. Too busy, enjoying being with Lucy- loving Lucy. He… He hadn’t considered the possibility that they were alive. The photo on the poster is a family photo- the first photo he has seen of his family in 6 years.

“Your daughter is eleven. She loves ballet and musicals.” Lucy says as she pulls up Lorena’s Facebook profile. “She is beautiful, Garcia.”

She hands him her phone, Garcia rises, and takes it. He stares at Iris. His beautiful Iris. He feels disembodied, tingly as if he will faint. Without thinking, he tries to stroke the photo. His eyes well up.

“Iris…” He whispers. After a long minute, he looks up at Lucy.

Garcia doesn’t know what to say. “Lucy, how did you find out?”

“Uh, I looked.” Lucy said in an accusatory tone, “Were you going to look?” Suddenly her expression is soft and searching.

“Garcia, why wouldn’t you look?” She whispers her heart heavy with a strange sadness.

“Lucy…” Garcia sets the phone down and swallows hard, his heart melting as the woman before he sees her worst fears coming true- she thought he was going to leave her. No, he wouldn’t- he would make things work, somehow. She begins to shudder as tears take over.

“Lucy.” He takes her face in his hands. “I am not going to leave you. I love you.”

“But, you’re married, Garcia- and your wife, she doesn’t know where you are. She doesn’t even know if you are alive.” She picks at some imaginary lint on his chest. Her tears fall silently, as she spreads her hand across his burgundy turtleneck. “That’s not fair to her.”

“Lucy, what about you?” He asks, voice husky with emotion. “What about us? It’s not fair to you…”

At that Lucy looks up at him- she looks impossibly beautiful even with tears streaming down her face.

“That’s the problem with being a hero right?” Lucy says, a thin smile spreading across her face. “The outcome is never fair.” Rising up on her tiptoes, Lucy kisses him, as she does he can feel her press something distinctly metal in his hand- her engagement ring. He feels himself start to shake.

“Lucy… Don’t I get a say?”

“Just say you’ll try.” She says, digging her face into his chest as he holds her, one last time.

“You need to go. I called them, said I spotted you at a hospital outside Paris. Lorena and Iris know you are alive. Go see them. Try to make up for lost time. Please.” She doesn’t make eye contact, as she hides her face and leaves.

Garcia stares down at the ring in his hand. He is powerless. How can he say no to Lucy? If he stayed, she would freeze him out, his heart couldn’t bear that. And he knows he has to go see Iris…

So. He leaves.


	2. People Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this. This was not what I was expecting. Garcia thought to himself.

Two deep breaths. No, three. Yeah, three is what Garcia needed before knocking on the door. Lorena had apparently sold their home shortly after he disappeared. She and Iris now lived in a gated apartment complex. Garcia had no trouble getting past the gate, and he hoped that wouldn’t be taken the wrong way. He just wanted to get this, the awkward re-introduction over with. He knocked twice. He waited for three minutes and knocked again. He heard muffled voices, shuffling.

Then the door cracked open.

Well, this. This was not what I was expecting. Garcia thought to himself.

“Garcia?” a familiar male voice answered.

“Matija?” Flynn couldn’t believe his eyes, as his former best friend stood before him.

“Matija, is this a joke?” a female voice followed by footsteps reached the door, the woman’s eyes went wide as she took in the site of her husband. “Oh my god. You’re alive?”

“Uh, yes,” Garcia said, somewhat unceremoniously. “Lucy told me she called the police department to let you know that I was alive.” He said, handing the flyer to Lorena. “I know its old, but, we felt I should still come and see you.”

“We?” Lorena asked, looking pale- however, Flynn’s eyes darted to Matija and back to Lorena knowingly. “So, you left me for a woman? Oh, my god. I thought you were murdered or abducted… Or something. I thought it had to do with your job…”

“Relax, Lorena,” Garcia said, the familiarity of the name striking his chest oddly. “I didn’t leave you for a woman. I left because you and Iris were in danger. If I had stayed, you would be dead. But, the danger is gone now- and I had no idea you were here. Or that you were okay.”

Suddenly Garcia was aware that Matija was staring him down.

“Look,” Garcia said trying to be as unthreatening as possible. “I don’t want to interfere with your lives. I just want to clear the air and see Iris- you know, reconnect. Then if it’s fitting for you, I will be on my way. I do want to be a presence in Iris’s life if she is okay with that.”

“God, Garcia,” Lorena said, obviously overwhelmed. “Get in here.”

Matija opened the door fully. Garcia noticed that the pair were in matching robes.

Lorena seemed to sense his thoughts. “Six years, Garcia. Six years and not a word?”

“I told you. I didn’t know if it was safe, or if you were safe, I am so sorry.” He said, trying not to force himself to be too specific. “I understand that things have… Changed.”

Matija adjusted himself, the man before him was a little shorter than Garcia, slightly more muscular, with gray hair. Garcia couldn’t help but smile. It was ironic really.

“You have a lot of nerve coming here.” Matija said, seething. “six years, and now what do you want, to be Father of The Year? Or husband of the year?”

“Matija, shut up.” Lorena’s voice cut in. “Quit it with the sausage fest, okay?”

The man continued to stare daggers at Garcia.

“Please, Matija, go in our room. Let me and Garcia talk, okay?” Lorena had her hand on his arm tenderly reassuring the man. There was no mistake though, she was in charge- as per the usual. Garcia had to stifle a chuckle with a cough. Matija walked away and disappeared into the room. Lorena went into the kitchen and came back with two beers. She motioned for Garcia to sit on the couch.

“We are going to drink these. And we are going to talk.” She commanded. Momentarily, she reminded Garcia of Lucy.

“Aye, aye captain.” Flynn saluted. They sat, allowing a cushion between the two of them.

“Garcia, Matija has a point. Six years, and now… What do you want, why are you back?”

“I really didn’t know if you were alive or dead.” He said, “I was in a bunker most of the time, helping with intelligence for important missions. That’s all I can say. The rest would put you at risk.”

“Okay, thank you.” She said sincerely.

“Matija?” Garcia laughed. “Really, Lorena?”

“What?” She said, sounding incredulous, but smiling. “He’s sweet. And he loves me, he’s good to Iris, too.”

“Do you love him?” Garcia asked. He didn’t realize until that moment that all he wanted for Lorena was for her to be loved- to be happy.

“Yes, I do.” She said, her gaze far away but happy. “We’re getting married.”

“Really?” Garcia asked, “even though you are already married?” There was a chuckle in his voice though.

“About that.” Lorena said, “You were going to be assumed dead in six months. And I see you aren’t wearing your ring?”

Garcia looked at his hand. The truth was his ring was around his neck. He pulled it out- Lorena had shimmers of liquid in her eyes.

“Lorena, I am happy for you, I really am.” Garcia said, turning toward his spouse from his former life, “But, what I went through, the things I have seen. You don’t deserve to have to live with my burdens.”

Lorena put her hand over his, “Do you have someone to help you carry them?”

Her concern seemed genuine.

“All I know, Garcia Flynn, is that if I had died I wouldn’t have wanted you moping around for six years wallowing in self-pity. I would have wanted you to be happy… and I always thought that was what you wanted for me.”

“It is,” Garcia said. Clasping his hand over hers. He then enveloped her in a hug and kissed the crown of her head. “Plus, we will always have Iris, right?”

“The greatest blessing either of us could have been given,” Lorena said, a bright light shining through her. “I am eternally grateful for that, and for you protecting us. I never thought that you ran off with another woman or anything like that. You’re a better man than that.”

“So, it’s 3 am,” Lorena said, smiling. “You can stay on the couch and visit with Iris tomorrow. I imagine she will be okay, but she might be excitable or freak out, so we will have to be cautious, okay?”

“Of course.” He nodded in agreement.

“Then… I guess we get a divorce- since you aren’t… you know… dead?” Garcia nodded with a slight chuckle.

“You know, I will always care about you...” Garcia said to her. “Even if it wasn’t meant to be a forever kind of love- there was love, and it was worth it.”

Lorena’s expression softened.

“The word for it is friendship- You and I have always been tender friends. Then there is being in love- you and I had that for a time. Then there is soulmate love, I didn’t know what that was like until Matija. I hope you find that love, too, Garcia.” She patted him on the shoulder. “that being said- I am sure a whole reel of emotions will be experienced. So, just try to be patient with all of us, while we adjust. Matija included?”

“Okay. I won’t be too hard on him. Though he has big shoes to fill.” Garcia said licking his lip coyly as he smiled.

“I am not going to argue with that. They are big.” Lorena said, laughing and shoving Garcia’s shoulder.

She grabbed him a blanket and pillow and as he settled in, he laughed to himself as he shook his head, “ha, ha… Matija.” It was going to take him a while to get over that one. However, he slept, somehow feeling lighter than he had in years.


	3. Positive Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and her Father reunite- Lucy isn't feeling too well. 
> 
> Also, this may be the most feel-good Garcy story I will ever write. Next one will be torture. I promise.

“Mom! There’s a homeless guy on our couch!”

“What a rude awakening...” Garcia Flynn pulled the blanket off his head and sat up on the couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He heard Lorena and Matija racing from their room.

“Iris, dear-” Lorena began.

“-Oh my god.” The eleven-year-old gasped in disbelief, “Dad?”

“Hey, sweetie,” Garcia said affectionately, keeping his hands by his side. He was too afraid of spooking her, so he just stared. The girl was in black, orange and purple pajamas that said The Nightmare Before Christmas on it, along with illustrations of Jack Skellington. She was wearing thick black glasses, and her dishwater blonde hair was in a ponytail. “Cool duds.”

“Cool duds?” she said, looking at her shirt. “God, Dad- so, dorky.”

And with that, a teary-eyed, slightly shaking Iris Flynn threw her arms around her father and kissed him on the cheek.

“My baby girl.” Was all he could say as he smoothed her hair and kissed her on the forehead. She crawled into his lap. It was strange how years could change certain things, and then one moment could break everything down.

“Where were you, Daddy?”

“The night I left, I cleared your room of all the monsters, right?”

“You mean with the squirt gun? Dad, yeah. But, I mean- “

“Iris, just believe me when I say, I was making sure that they stayed away from you for good. And they did, Iris. My friends and I made sure that they did.” She hugged him again, choosing to believe.

* * *

 “Lucy! Open this door, now!” Jiya yelled.

“Jiya, I am fine- just sick… I will be okay. Just-” Lucy tossed her cookies again. She was miserable. Absolutely miserable. As Lucy hugged the toilet, she wondered if the emotional toll of sending Garcia away had made her vulnerable to illness. Every day since he left, she had thrown up. It seemed as soon as she threw everything up, the nausea was gone- only to return a few hours later.

“Lucy! Flynn has been trying to call you- he actually texted Rufus asking if you are okay- do you know how big his thumbs are? Texting must be a horrible chore for him… What is going on?” Lucy rose up and started brushing her teeth. She didn’t know why she was doing what she was doing. Sending Garcia away, ignoring him, shutting out Jiya and Rufus. She couldn’t stop herself. She knew she was pushing everyone away.

As she finished rinsing her mouth, her phone lit up. It was Garcia. Tearfully skipping the call, she reminded herself that it was best to not interfere. If things were going to be okay for him- if he was going to move on with his family she needed to give him that space.

“Lucy…” Jiya said again, “Lucy, please. I want to help you. Please, stop pushing me away.” Lucy could hear the strain in her voice. She was clearly crying. Lucy couldn’t handle Jiya crying. She opened the door.

“Ha!” Jiya yelled as she pushed Lucy back into the bathroom. “I have something for you.” She pushed a bag from the drugstore into her hands.

“What the?” Lucy looked in, finding a home pregnancy test. “No. No, no.” she shook her head and tried to hand the bag back to Jiya, who just kept smiling.

“Do you really think that just because we don’t time travel anymore, I don’t get visions?” she asked. “Also, I have heard you puking A LOT the last couple weeks. Time to test, honey. You aren’t fooling anyone.”

“I wasn’t trying to fool anyone,” Lucy said, eyes welling up. “I honestly didn’t even think…”

“I could be wrong.” Jiya said. “but, I am not. Still, take the test. I have all the necessary non-alcoholic Ladies night items for when you are done. And I am allowing you exactly two more weeks of dodging baby-daddy. Then, you gotta fess up.”

Lucy felt her stomach drop. What had she done, sending Garcia away?

“Okay,” She said shakily. “Do you wanna… um, get out. So, I can pee on this stick?” She said shaking the bag.

“Oh, yes. Yes, I will.” Jiya said awkwardly as if now realizing that she couldn’t stay. She exited awkwardly.

Lucy pulled out the test. She stared at it for a few minutes as if it were some sort of adversary. She wondered what it would be like to be a parent. At least there was no Rittenhouse left to worry about. That made her smile.

Then she thought of Garcia, how he should be there, with her. But would he want to be there? She wondered how things were going with Iris and Lorena- was he sleeping in the same bed as her? Had he already forgotten about Lucy (probably not since he keeps calling her- maybe he forgot something in their room- no her room)?

Did any of it matter? If she were pregnant, at least she wouldn’t be alone. At least the ache of loneliness might ebb away. But, that is a lot of pressure to put on a child. Lucy’s head swam with thoughts. She shook it, trying to clear them. Finally, she opened the box, read the directions followed them meticulously.

As the plus sign became clear- Lucy actually felt happy. For the first time since taking everyone in Rittenhouse down, Lucy felt like she had a purpose. She’d deal with Garcia later. Of course, he could be as involved as he wanted… Maybe she would have to move to Croatia to be closer to the child’s father and half-sister. Or maybe Garcia would choose her… She shook the thought away. He wouldn’t, he shouldn’t. He already had a wife- and it wasn’t her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. She screamed as she found Jiya right in front.

“So, what does it say?” She asked.

“God Jiya! Patience is a virtue-”

“-That I don’t have- “

“Obviously!”

Lucy relented and showed her the stick. Jiya screamed, jumping up and down. After that, she enveloped Lucy in an embrace and reassured her.

“It's going to be okay, Lucy. I have seen it all, and it’s going to be okay.” Jiya kissed her on the cheek and then pulled her to the living room where they ate way too many snacks, watched too many romcoms, and for the first time in two weeks, Lucy let herself be more than a little happy.


	4. Family: A New Formula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn spends time with his new-found family... and thinks about the missing piece.

“So, who is she?” Lorena asked, trying to sound light. They were sitting by the pool at the apartment, Matija was grilling some steaks while Iris was swimming. “Or he…? I mean, if that’s still a thing. No judgment here.”

“It’s a she. And her name is Lucy.” Lorena nodded at his admission. “and she was my fiancé.”

“Was?” Lorena asked, concerned.

“She’s the one who found out that I was listed as missing, she wanted me to come here and give things a shot.” Garcia looked down when he considered it.

“She wanted you to try to be with me? Why?” Lorena asked.

“Well, as I said before, we didn’t know if you were alive or dead. And the fact that you didn’t know if I was, tore at Lucy, I think. She just didn’t want to take me away from you and Iris.” Garcia said, smiling faintly. He missed her so much… Why wasn’t she picking up her phone? Was she mad at him? It wasn’t like Lucy to be so fickle.

“She sounds like a good woman,” Lorena admitted. “Kind of masochistic in my opinion, but noble.”

“She’s all that and more, trust me.” Garcia laughed.

“Do you have a picture?” Lorena looked at him and then explained, “Hey if she is going to be Iris’ stepmom, I need to make sure she has a good vibe.”

“Well, I do enjoy showing Lucy off, so yeah, I have a picture.” He opened the gallery on his phone. It was one of a dozen photos. When he got the phone, Lucy had taken a selfie of the two of them and set it as the wallpaper.

“Oh! She’s really pretty!” Lorena said, clearly surprised. “And a little young for you?”

“Well, not that much younger than me,” he said going for his phone. Lorena wasn’t having it.

“Matija, come here, look at Garcia’s fiancé!” Matija raised his eyebrows and walked over from the grill.

“Wow… Garcia! Good job!” He patted his friend on the back.

“You did well, too, Matija.” Garcia smiled at the both of them. Iris ran up too, to get a look at the photo.

“Geez Dad, is she a model?” Iris asked teasingly.

“Maybe in a different time.” He quipped. Iris rolled her eyes and rubbed his hair and face with the pool water she was hiding in her hands.

“Iris!” he yelled, “Do you know how long I spend on my hair?” He got up, grabbed his daughter as she screamed and threw her in the deep end of the pool. He was grateful she was a strong swimmer. She shot up out of the water laughing.

As Garcia looked around he realized the only missing was Lucy’s smiling face. He had been in Croatia for a week and a half. He was trying to respect Lucy’s request for him to leave. He had only called her a million times to see if he could come home. But, at this point, he was done asking- He was just going to make sure that she was still at the apartment with Jiya and Rufus and head there tomorrow. He didn’t think he could spend another 48 hours without her.

He sat back down next to Lorena.

“It means a lot to me that you would be so accepting of Lucy.”

“Well, if she is going to be your family, she’ll have to be our family, too. That’s how you co-parent, right?” They smiled at one another.

“Of course. Speaking of which, I should probably get back to the states soon, I have to make sure no one sweeps Lucy up off her feet and marries her before I can.” Lorena and Matija laughed.

They ate dinner, Garcia went back to his hotel. The next morning, he said goodbye to Iris. They agreed to skype once a week at least. Iris made him promise to skype with Lucy when he got home, so she could meet her. And he was to come back for her birthday, and she wanted to come to the states for at least one holiday a year. Garcia told her he admired her diplomacy.

If Lucy did want to take him back- and Garcia so hoped that she did- he wondered if they could move closer, maybe have Iris for a week here and there. But, He had to focus on getting the love of his life to marry him first. How he got her to say yes once, he couldn’t account for- a second time, it might as well have been a miracle that he was asking for.


	5. Garcia's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending Garcia Flynn and Lucy Preston absolutely deserve!

Lucy just wanted to sleep. She is beyond tired- at dinner, during the movie, and while shopping earlier in the day, Lucy could feel her eyelids sinking. Every time she started to doze off, Jiya would pinch her awake. If she asked to go home, Jiya would say “No, not yet.”

Lucy needed to get her own place soon. She made a mental note for later. Finally, at nine in the evening, Jiya consented to go home. Call it the first trimester blues, or call it being without Garcia, but Lucy just wasn’t having it these days. Most of the time she was sleeping, eating or throwing up. Although, the nurse gave her a great tip about vitamin B6 and Unisom to help control morning sickness- and so far, so good for the last two days.

When they get home Jiya says something about needing to help Rufus grab some laundry. Lucy says “Uh, huh” and waves her off. When she gets to their door, she unlocks it, opens it, and steps through the threshold. It takes her a moment to realize that the entire living room is lit by candlelight. There is a vase filled with roses on the receiving table. Lucy takes a whiff, they are beautiful, and they smell wonderful. Momentarily, she is transported. Then she sees petals leading down the hall.

She starts to wonder if she has ruined some surprise for Jiya- but, the petals are leading to her room. She opens the door, and there is Garcia standing in the middle of the room, looking so handsome in a suit and tie. Lucy is still in the ridiculously overdressed red dress that Jiya made her wear. As Lucy walks into the room Garcia gets down on one knee…. And stupid, stupid hormones, Lucy is already crying.

“Lucy.” He says. Her response is a mere hiccup. He smiles softly at her. “Lucy, when you sent me away, I was devastated- and a bit angry. But, I thought about it- and I think I get it…” She stepped closer as if to check to see if he was indeed there, he grabbed her hands and kissed them.

“Lucy, you are the kind of woman, that gives and gives without a second thought. But, you also are the kind of woman that needs to be told when she needs to be taken care of. Lucy, for me, there was no other choice- there was never another choice. I was always going to come back here, to you, and ask you the same question. But, right now, I want you to know its because I choose to- I choose you, Lucy Preston. Please, will you marry me?”

“But, Lorena? Iris?”

“A lot changes in six years, Lucy. Iris and I spent some time together, she is eager to meet you. As is Lorena- she thinks you’re too pretty for me, I think she’s right. Lucy, I was never going to crawl into bed with anyone else. I care about her, yes, but, you-“ He paused to swallow his nerves, the words obviously having a tremendous effect on him. “You’re my soulmate, Lucy. What we went through, all of this, maybe it was God leading us to each other- so that we could have what we really needed. Maybe, God had to literally shake up everything to make sure we found each other?” He searched her eyes... Couldn't she see how he felt?

“I don’t know. All I know is that I don’t want to spend another day without you. So please, don’t send me away- Lucy, I love you. Please don’t make me spend even one more day apart from you.”

Any hope Lucy had of regaining her composure was now completely gone. As she shook, she spoke slowly.

“I have to know…” she asked. “Is this because of the baby?”

“What baby?” Garcia asked, his eyes going wide, and his face slack. “Lucy, are you-?”

“So, you- chose me on your own?” Lucy felt her walls break down in a matter of seconds. Without any measure of gracefulness, she dove into Garcia’s arms, clinging to him. They were both on their knees. Garcia was lost for words. As he began to gather himself, he carded his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, her mouth.

“Lucy, you didn’t answer my question…”

“Oh, yes, I am pregnant.”

“Yes, that’s wonderful, but I meant the other one?”

“Oh, yes! Yes! I’ll marry you. Of course!”

As he slid the ring on her finger, Lucy wondered just how bad a case of rug-burn the two of them were going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To clarify: Unisom and vitamin B6 is actually an amazing treatment for morning sickness. When I was pregnant with my twins a nurse told me to use Doxylamine and B6. Please talk to your doctor before use, and only use at night and when not operating machinery or driving. 
> 
> NOTE: Only use Doxylamine. NOT the other formulation. So read labels.


End file.
